Crafting Quest List (repost)
Source: Jaradis, Vanguardcrafters, July 2007 Note: The information below is out of date and not all of the quests have been recently verified. The experience and item stats may have changed. Thestran Quests Tursh & Rindol Field Area Quest: Grazeel's Peace Treaty Starting NPC: Grazeel Location: Tursh, behind the crafting barn Task: Deliver a note for the kobold, then deliver the reply Reward: Unlocked Work Orders from Grazeel 12 copper +2 Gwartak Clan Artisans faction 1,000 Crafting Experience Locate the kobold crouched behind the crafting barn and speak to him. It seems that he is a crafter himself and wants to be welcomed into the crafting area, but he keeps getting chased off. Agree to deliver a note for him, and you get a compass marker to a guardsman (???), very close by. Speak to him, and you receive grudging permission for the kobold to come and go. Return to the kobold, and in gratitude he teaches you an artificer recipe. To obtain recipes you need 10 Gwartak Clan Artisans faction. Note: Apparently the grade of turn in WO's adjusts faction (this is pre GU2), a turn in of a single A (out of a set) gave 3 faction, a turn in of a C grade gave 1 faction. There are only 2 WO's. So I'd suggest doing all of the items of the sets to A to see if you can get the full 8 more faction you need without having to head off to do other WO's to recycle his two WO's. ---- Quest: Tursh Supplies Starting NPC: Winifred Oaksan Location: Tursh, in one of the upstairs rooms of the crafting barn. Items Needed: T1 crafted items based on your craft. Artificer: 4 Weighted Wood Grip, 3 Charlatan's Basalt Stone Block, 3 Votary's Weakened Wood Board, 4 Trilliant Cut Quartz Jewel Blacksmith: 2 Weighted Metal Bandings, 3 Weighted Metal Ribbings, 5 Charlatan's Copper Ingots, and 4 Drifter's Copper Sheets. Outfitter: 3 Rugged Leather Strappings, 3 Mangled Leather Bundle, 3 Mystic's Cloth Jute Bolt, 2 Charlatan's Mangled Leather Bundle Reward: 1s; your choice of level 10 crafting tool based on your occupation: a refining tool with +2 Tool Effectiveness and +1 Shaping Tools or a complication tool with +3 Tool Effectiveness; your choice of level 8 artisan apparel: Tursh Workshirt, +4 Ingenuity, +14 Crafting Station Use or Tursh Workpants, +4 Ingenuity, +12 Crafting Utility Use. +10 Tursh & Rindol Field Artisan, +5 Western Plains Citizen, +10 Thestran Watch 2,500 Crafting Experience Note: Quest is repeatable Quest: Gregan's Demand Starting NPC: Gregan Blacque Location: Tursh, Upper Floor of Barley Harvest Inn. Items Needed: 3 Weighted Metal Banding, 3 Weighted Wood Grip, 3 Rugged Leather Strapping, 1 Merchant's Companion, 1 Copper Ore, 1 Worn Hammer (non-weapon), 3 Cleaner, 2 Weakened Timber Reward: A 5 Silver Credit Note that can be exchanged with any Vendor 4000 Crafting xp @ lvl 15 +1 New Targonor Artisans Quest: Dear Sister Starting NPC: Gregan Blacque Location: Tursh, Upper Floor of Barley Harvest Inn. Task: Deliver a case full of crafting supplies to his sister in Bordinar's Cleft crafting area Reward: Blaque Cleaner; Blaque Oil; Black Artisan's Brew; New Targonor Artisan Faction +3 7,000 Crafting Experience Quest: The Captain's Old Sword Starting NPC: Osmal Maradin Location: Rindol Field (if you enter from the east, he's off to your right a ways, uphill and along a path) Prerequisite: 25 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisan Faction Artisan Level 12 Task: Repair the sword given to you (doable by all crafting classes). Reward:Osmal's Ring (Heroic): lv. 15 left finger, +8 Crafting Tool Use 1 silver +50 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisans +10 Thestran Artisans 12,500 Crafting Experience (@ level 15 & 24) This quest is suggested and notable because it gives one of the few (thus far) pieces of jewelry usable by crafters, and is the prerequisite for a second such quest. The task is simple: take the sword given to you by Osmal and refurbish it., using your craft's finishing station. Since most people won't have Rindol Field Artisan Faction going into this quest, you can gain some by performing Work Orders for a few individuals, such as Osmal himself, or Fest in the Tursh Inn. You can also gain more faction by grinding normal Work Orders within the Fisher's Pen outpost, a short trip to the north of Tursh. Note: I was told that before you get this quest you should talk to Fest in the Tursh Inn to get his Lucky Dice - I don't know if this actually does have anything to do with the quest or not though, or if it's just a red herring. So far, evidence learns toward the red herring suspicion. ---- Quest: The Fate of Captain Umbertroe Starting NPC: Osmal Maradin Location: Rindol Field Requirements: Complete "The Captain's Old Sword," attain Crafter level 15 and 50 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisan Faction Task: Discover the fate of Captain Kasey Umbertroe. Talk to Osmal again about the much-admired Captain Umbertroe. She's disappeared into parts unknown, and the people of the village (Osmal very much included) want to know of her whereabouts. The only suggestion that Osmal has to give you is that she first left for Renton Keep, and that you might try to pick up her trail there. Go next to Renton Keep, and speak to Riley McLare, the Utility Vendor within the northeast tower. She gives you the idea of conferring with one of the Vulmane seers to find the halfling's location, and sends you off to Dakhnarg to talk to Ghostclaw Ramur. She gives you an old skinning knife of Kasey's to give to the Seer. Before you go on this leg of the trip, make sure you have a rare item from your crafting class, as you'll need it once you reach the town. The list of required items is: Artficers: Thorn Timber Outfitters: Scraggy Hide Blacksmiths: Nickel Ore Note: If you have not done the "The Herbalist's Equipment" quest in Halgarad, you can do this quest to obtain a choice of 3 T2 rares, so you can pick what you need for this quest along the way by doing "The Herbalist's Equipment" quest in Halgarad. Once in Dakhnarg, find Ghostclaw Ramur. Location is -20493, -52313, 18400 just past the crafting area and speak with her. She tells you that she can perform the task once you create a Seer's Amulet for her to use, at which point she gives you the recipe. You can craft the item yourself, or use one crafted by another player. Be forewarned that this recipe is difficult: you now need a high quality item (A quality) to successfully make it, and a bad run of complications could make your rare item go *poof*. Once you have an amulet speak to the seer, who takes the amulet and performs the ritual needed. She tells you of her vision: she sees Kasey Umbertroe in a land filled with sand and sun, i.e.: probably Qalia. The quest is complete at this point - you DO NOT have to track the halfling down in Qalia itself, at least not for this quest. (As it seems a bit of a cliffhanger, this may or may not be the end of the chain in the long run, but it is the end of this quest.) Return across Thestra to Osmal to collect your hard-earned reward. Reward: Rindol's Field Medal (Legendary): lv. 20 left ear, +13 Finishing Skills, Halfling Hero effect (+5 Problem Solving, +5 Reasoning, +5 Ingenuity, +5 Finesse); Recipe for Seer's Amulet (gained during quest but not removed from the recipe book.) +250 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisans faction +250 Thestra Artisans faction 750 Adventuring Experience 19,650 Crafting Experience @ level 15 26,860 Crafting Experience @ level 16 (cap is ? xp at ? level) Bag of Jewels that sells for 6 silver 52 copper Quest: Experimental Equipment Starting NPC: Lucara Tandir Location: Tursh, western craft building Prerequisite 25 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisan Faction, Level 8 Task: Recruit 5 volunteers to test out a new apron: Rella Torane (halfling beside Lucara, she's the Master Blacksmith) Esmarin McTane (inside the door to the left) Lund Kanalt (just outside the building) Abson Morrik (just outside the other crafting building) Kalind Ednalson (downstairs inside the southern crafting building, check in the two back rooms locate this npc make a hotkey with /target Kalind, he's in the ceiling) Reward: Custom Experimental Apron +9 Problem Solving, +9 Finishing, +9 Refining +20 Tursh and Rindol Fields Artisan Faction +5 Thestran Artisan Faction; 4,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 8-13-07) ---- Quest: Rindol Field Repair Duty Starting NPC: Morras Goldfarn Location: Rindol Field, veranda of water mill Prerequisite: 25 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisan Faction Task: Repair various points around Rindol Field Reward: Oil of Architecture; +50 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisan Faction; +20 Thestra Artisan Faction; 1 Silver 5,000 Crafting Experience Notes: Items to repair are: stone under wheel on water, barrel in main market area, fence at Mayor's House and the boat on the shoreline. The stone for the wheel is actually to the left of the wheel if looking at it from the middle of the lake but it is on the inside between the outer and inner stone wall you have to go out to third person and go down so you see under water even though your char is not under it. When standing with you back to the wheel inside the little area it's on your left and sticks out from the rest of the wall (Quest Details Verified 8-13-07) ---- Quest: Bridle Bits Starting NPC: Arla Bast Location: Tursh Task: 3 Bridle Bits Reward: 60 cp; 360 Crafting Experience; +10 Tursh/Rindol Field Artisans Quest: Dice Cups Starting NPC: Fest Ozzil Location: Tursh Task: Make 4 Pewter Dice Cups Reward 600 craft exp; +10 Tursh/Rindol Field Artisans 2 Tursh Guard Cards 2 Kobold Warrior Cards Note: the cards are for a game he will play with you called Warfare ---- Gunnar's Armor / Sabre's Dagger / Retta's Crossbow Work Order Giver: Retta Koll, Black Diamond Captain Location: Tursh, town square Task: These NPCs are only in town a short time, and randomly appear. She offers 1 Work order per class, quickly go craft the single item it asks for and return to her before they leave town. Reward: Fieldwork Toolbelt, Heroic, 3 tool slots, +5 Crafting Tool Use, usable at level 1. +1 Black Diamond Mercenaries faction Special "Quest" Work Orders Work Order Giver: Sidon Irendus Location: Tursh, on the road from the crafting barns to the town. Prerequisite: The Herbalist's Bandages Task: Craft 5 bandages. Reward: Tunic of Clarity ---- Work Order Giver: Lieutenant Inna Grovetal Location: Tursh, right in front of the inn (to the right of the broker as you face the inn) Prerequisite: unsure, I received these as a Level 16 Mineraologist with 310 Tursh/Rindol Field Faction Task: Craft 5 crossbows. Reward: Level 15 BOE heroic iron rasp, tool effectiveness +17 and 2 Derinium Brick 10 Tursh/Rindol Field Faction Crafting Experience equivalent to turning in a work order of that level. ---- Work Order Giver: Lieutenant Inna Grovetal Location:Tursh, right in front of the inn (to the right of the broker as you face the inn) Prerequisite: Artficer only (?) Task: Work order called Undead Barrier, instructed me to seek out Weskan Tahl in Southwatch and see what he needs me to do. It also says there is another work order needed for some of the required items. Weskan Tahl is in a tent south of Southwatch Village, loc -35635, 47923. Select the work order: Gate of Undead (white at lvl 16). The reward for this is Weskan's Note. Return to Lieutenant Inna Grovetal with the note. Turn it in as though you were turning in a completed work order. Reward: Goldsmith's Toolbelt, heroic 4 slot toolbelt with +11 Crafting Tools, required level 16 10 Tursh/Rindol Field Faction Crafting Experience equivalent to turning in a work order of that level. ---- Arm the Militia: Helmets - this was blue to me at 15 Required Task: craft 5 helmets Rewards (with A grade): Artist's Toolbelt, lvl 11 BOE 4 slot toolbelt with +2 Utility; Oiled Leather Boots, lvl 5 with +1 Finesse and +5 Station; Oiled Leather Apron, lvl 5 with +1 Ingenuity and +7 Finishing Skills Faction: 10 tursh/rindol ---- Arm the Militia: Shields - white to me at 15 Required Task: craft 5 shields Rewards (with B grade): Elven Saw, lvl 10 BOE with +10 Tool Effectiveness; Winterseed Oil (short-term finesse buff expendable item); Rawhide Toolbelt, Level 1 BOE 3 slot toolbelt with +1 Finishing Skills Faction: 10 tursh/rindol ---- An Officer's Armor - white to me at 15 Required Task: craft one officer's armor Reward (with B grade): Pocketed Workpants, lvl 10 BOE with +37 Tools (right-clicking these pants reveals it has 2 slots like a bag, the tool-tip states these are for utilities) Faction: 10 tursh/rindol ---- An Officer's Sword - white to me at 15 Required Task: craft one officer's sword Reward (with B grade): Pocketed Workpants, lvl 10 BOE with +37 Tools (right-clicking these pants reveals it has 2 slots like a bag, the tool-tip states these are for utilities) Faction: 10 tursh/rindol ---- Siege Weapon Parts - yellow to 15 Required Task: craft one siege weapon Reward (with B grade): 60c Faction: 10 tursh/rindol ---- Arm the Militia: Swords - white to 15 Required Task: craft 5 swords Reward (with B grade): Level 15 BOE heroic iron rasp, tool effectiveness +17 and 2 Derinium Brick Faction: 10 tursh/rindol there are two more that I wasn't able to complete before the servers went down: ---- Arm the Militia: Armor - white to 15 Required Task: craft 5 armor Rewards (with A grade): Artist's Toolbelt, lvl 11 BOE 4 slot toolbelt with +2 Utility; Oiled Leather Boots, lvl 5 with +1 Finesse and +5 Station; Oiled Leather Apron, lvl 5 with +1 Ingenuity and +7 Finishing Skills Faction: 10 tursh/rindol Work Order Giver: Weskan Tahl Location:Southwatch, in tent near the wall next to some wagons. Prerequisite: Artficer only (?) Catapult - Required Task: craft 4 catapult frames Rewards (with A grade): ? Faction: xxx Armory: Crossbows - Required Task: craft 4 catapult frames Rewards (with A grade): ? Faction: xxx Repairing the Wall - Required Task: craft 3 wall supports Rewards (with A grade): ? Faction: xxx Quest: Tankards Starting NPC: Miron Oakvale Location: Tursh Task: Make 5 tankards Reward 600 craft exp; +10 Tursh/Rindol Field Artisans Padded Headband +3 Finishing Padded Workboots +3 Crafting Station Use Padded Workpants +1 Ingenuity +6 Finishing Padded Workshirt +1 Problem Solving +7 Crafting Station use (Blacksmith was offered this WO at level 6) ---- Quest: Inn's Cutlery Starting NPC: Miron Oakvale Location: Tursh Task: Make 5 Inn's Cutlery Reward 600 craft exp; +10 Tursh/Rindol Field Artisans Padded Headband +3 Finishing Padded Workboots +3 Crafting Station Use Padded Workpants +1 Ingenuity +6 Finishing Padded Workshirt +1 Problem Solving +7 Crafting Station use (Blacksmith was offered this WO at level 6) ---- Quest: Ale and Wine Kegs / Ale and Wine Spouts Starting NPC: Miron Oakvale Location: Tursh Task: Make 5 Ale and Wine Kegs Reward 1050 craft exp; +10 Tursh/Rindol Field Artisans Ruby Studded Boots +1 Finesse +10 Refining (Blacksmith was offered this WO at level 6) ---- Leth Nurae Area Quest: The Studies of Iallos Quen Starting NPC: Iallos Quen Location: Leth Nurae, on a walkway between the bank and crafting area Items Needed: 1 Charlatain's Stave (must be Thestran Style), 4 Toughened Leather Strapping, 3 Weighted Metal Banding Reward: Iallos Quen's Enchanted Workshirt (Heroic): lv. 15 chest, +5 Finesse, +5 Problem Solving, +20 Refining Skills, +20 Finishing Skills; 50 Leth Nurae Artisan Faction 40 Thestra Artisan Faction 9,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) ---- Quest: Business Partner Starting NPC: Luca Penderfield (Halfling) Location: Leth Nurae, near walkway intersection between Bank and Merchant Area. Task: Create Art Sculpture Rewards: Embroidered Workshirt (Uncommon): Lv. 3 Chest, +1 Problem Solving, 4 Crafting Utility Use; Belted Silk Pants (Uncommon): Lv. 5 Pants, +1 Ingenuity, +7 Crafting Station Use 10 Leth Nurae Artisan Faction 30 Tursh & Rindol Field Artisan Faction 25 Thestrans Artisan Faction 5 Silver 9,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) ---- Quest: Felgrand's Requisition Starting NPC: Felgrand Owesh Location: Leth Nurae, between mailbox/exchange broker and crafting area Task: Deliver a note to Kalawyn Farathor (the exotic goods vendor in the merchant district) Reward: +5 Leth Nurae Artisan Faction 7000 Crafting Experience 1 Silver Bordinar’s Cleft Area Quest: Mory's Deal Starting NPC: Mory Blacque Location: Bordinar's Cleft, on the way to the crafting area (look for the female human). Items Needed: 1 Tin Ingot, 3 Jute Cloth Bolt, 2 Teardrop Cut Quartz Jewel, 1 Trilliant Cut Garnet Jewel Reward: Blaque Cleaner; Blaque Oil 6000 Crafting Experience +1 New Targonor Artisan Faction (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) ---- Quest: Shaletooth Weaponry/Shaletooth Armor Starting NPC: Engran Hearthwarden (Shaletooth Master Artisan) Location: Shaletooth Tower, near Bardinar's Cleft. If you approach Bardinar's Cleft after crossing Themwar's Shield from the east, continue on the road. It will turn south past a lake and dead-end at Shaletooth Tower. Items Needed: Minerologists -Carpenters - 5 Drifter's Clubs, 5 Mystic's Staves Weaponsmith - 3 Sentry's Short Swords, 3 Brigand's Daggers, 3 Votary's Maces Armorsmith - 3 Sentry's Short Swords, 3 Brigand's Daggers, 3 Votary's Maces Outfitters - 3 Charlatan's Shoes, 3 Charlatan's Armguards Reward: 1s; your choice of level 10 crafting tool based on your occupation: a refining tool with +2 Tool Effectiveness and +1 Shaping Tools or a complication tool with +3 Tool Effectiveness; your choice of level 8 artisan apparel: Shaletooth Workshirt, +4 Ingenuity, +14 Crafting Station Use or Shaletooth Workpants, +4 Ingenuity, +12 Crafting Utility Use. Notes: This quest can be repeated to get both tools, and both the shirt and the pants. ---- Quest: Building Materials Starting NPC: Argus Darkhammer Location: Bordinar's Cleft, EastHearth, take the first passage to the right when you enter the main hall to the end Items Needed: 5 Barbed Wood Board, 3 Copper Sheet, 3 Slate Stone Block, 1 Mangled Leather Bundle, 2 Cotton Cloth Bolt Reward: Reinforced Heavy Calipers (Heroic): Calipers Lv. 10, +3 Tool Effectiveness; Mummy Shawl Treatment; Enhanced Adhesive; +50 Bordinar's Cleft Artisan Faction; +50 Thestran Artisan Faction; 7500 Crafting Experience (@ lvl 15) (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) ---- Quest: Engran's Errand Starting NPC: Engran Hearthwarde (Shaletooth Master Artisan) Location: Shaletooth Tower, at the end of a path that runs near Bordinar's Cleft, south of the lake. Task: Deliver a note to Argus Darkhammer in Bordinar's Cleft Reward: +10 Bordinar's Cleft Artisan Faction; +10 Bordinar's Cleft Faction; +1000 Crafting Experience; 50 Copper Notes: The NPC you deliver the note to isn't found in the crafting area - instead go into the first passageway on the right after you enter the main hall of Bordinar's Cleft, and follow it to the room at the end. (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) ---- Quest: Bordinar's Cleft Upkeep Starting NPC: Argus Darkhammer Location: Bordinar's Cleft, Easthearth (first passage to the right after entering the main hall) Prerequisite: Crafting Level 11 (??? Can anyone confirm?) Task: Repair various areas around Bordinar's Cleft Reward: Blue Supply Pack (random items); 100 Bordinar's Cleft Artisan Faction 75 Thestran Artisan Faction 5,000 Crafting Experience; 2 Silver 50 Copper Notes: This quest asks you to "repair" various points around the Cleft, but in game terms all you need to do is run close to them, and perhaps stand still for a moment. The four areas are: the main gate into the city, the statues outside the king's hall and in the main hall, and the railings near the entrance (underground between the outside area and main hall). If you're pretty sure you're near the right spot, try shifting your location slightly and standing still, and eventually you should see the "repaired" message appear on your screen. (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) ---- Quest: Dye Delivery Starting NPC: Hagir Silvereye Location: Bordinar's Cleft Task: Deliver a box of dye to Malden Frozensword in Bordinar's Cleft Reward: Adhesive; Fuel; Oil; Water; 5 Bordinar's Cleft Artisan Faction 50 Copper 2,000 Crafting Experience Notes: The NPC that you deliver the goods to is found in one of the rooms of the Merchant's Hold, inside the "Thunderaxe General Goods." (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) New Targonor Area Quest: Shipwright's Order Starting NPC: Lorskan Wesot Location: New Targonor docks, building near shipbuilding area Requirements: Level 25 Task: craft Imbalanced Wood Shaft (2) and Imbalanced Metal Ribbing (3) Rewards: 25s; Assistant Shipwright's Toolbelt (lvl25 rare, 4 slots, +8 Crafting Tools) 50 New Targonor Artisans 25 Thestran Artisans Faction. 40,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 8-14-07) ---- Quest: Mast Repair Starting NPC: Lorskan Wesot Location: New Targonor docks, building near shipbuilding area* Requirements: Level 20 Task: craft Weakened Wood Board (5), Barbed Wood Board (3) and Barbed Timber (2) Rewards: 10s; Assistant Shipwright's Utility Pouch (lvl20 rare, 40 slots, +1 Reasoning, +1 Ingenuity) 60 New Targonor Artisans 55 Thestran Artisans faction 20,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 11-17-07) ---- Quest: Lorskan's Ships Starting NPC: Alison McTane Location: New Targonor docks, 1st building to the left as you come down from the city Requirements: Level 15 + 100 Thestran Artisan Faction? Task: craft 3 x Ship Parts (recipe given, no raw mats required) Rewards: 1s25c; Assistant Shipwright's Apron (lvl14 rare, +5 Problem Solving, +1 Ingenuity, +3 Station, +14 Utility); 18,000 Crafting Experience (at level 32 & 21) Faction: +10 New Targonor, +10 Thestran Watch, +75 New Targonor Artisans, +70 Thestra Artisans (Quest Details Verified 8-14-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-17-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: New Targonor Dock Repairs Starting NPC: Alison McTane Location: New Targonor docks Requirements: Level 15 + 100 Thestran Artisan Faction Task: Repair a Dock Stone Under the North Bridge --- 20,457, 577, -230 Repair a Dock Stone Near the Large Grating in middle of two bridges --- 17226, 12125, -2044 Repair a Dock Stone by the Ship Building Area at the north pier. --- 30820, 6618, -2720 Repair a Dock Stone By the Western Stone Wall --- 10836, 21789, 850 Repair a Dock Stone Beside the South Bridge --- -13801, 33495, 250 Rewards: Dockmaster's Headband (Level 19 Yellow, +4 Problem Solving, +4 Finesse, +28 Crafting Station Use) 25 silver 100 New Targonor Artisans Faction 80 Thestran Artisans Faction 10,000 Crafting Experience Points (Quest Details Verified 8-14-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-17-07) - Faction increased. *** ---- Quest: Grodek's New Hammer Starting NPC: Grodek Location: New Targonor, crafting area in room around courtyard Requirements: Level 20 Task: Repair a hammer using 1 dried leather strapping and a balanced wood shaft using the Assembly Table Rewards: Choice of one level 20 Heroic tool: Customized Needle, Saw, or Hammer, +17 Tool Effectiveness +75 New Targonor Artisans +50 Thestran Artisans +5 New Targonor +5 Thestran Watch 18,000 Crafting Experience Points Quest Details Verified 7-30-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-17-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: Book Materials Starting NPC: bookseller Luccan Bell Location: New Targonor (near the NT Trading Co office in the crafting area). Quest Level: 20 Need: Toughened Leather Strapping x3, Rugged Leather Lining x4 Bookbinder's Apron: lvl 19 +4 Finesse +3 Problem Solving +19 Crafting Station Use Bookbinder's Gloves: lvl 19 +2 Finesse +2 Problem Solving +14 Crafting Station Use also gives: 25s +50 New Targonor Artisans faction +50 Thestra Artisans faction 50,000 crafting experience (42,400 crafting experience @ level 20) (Quest Details Verified 8-18-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-17-07) ---- Quest: Joining the Dawn's Sign Starting NPC: Sydon Location: New Targonor (At the main docks in between two buildings) Requirements: Level 40 Blacksmiths - 4 Pyrite Ingot Outfitters - 4 Silkbloom Cloth Bolt Artificers - 4 Knotted Wood Board Task: Meet the members of Dawn's Sign (all at the initial place) and craft 4 equipment items Rewards: Dawn's Sign Ring (Heroic): minimum level 40, finger, +1 each to all attributes (PS,ING,REASON,FIN) and +1 to Tools,Utilitites and Station skills Dawn's Sign Apron (Heroic): minimum level 40, apron, +40 Problem Solving, +27 each for Utility,Tools and Station skills Title: of the Dawn's Sign +100 New Targonor Faction +8000 Dawn's Sign Faction 300,000 Crafting Experience (@ level 46) ---- Quest: Necessary Investigation (level 42 quest in quest journal) Starting NPC: Sydon Location: New Targonor (At the main docks in between two buildings) Prerequisite: Follow up to quest 'Joining the Dawn's Sign' Task: Apprehend Tahren - done by talking to Spark and crafting a 'Sky Eye Rune' for him (no ingredients needed for me), then follow him to the bookstore (NT Crafting Square) and identify Tahren there. Rewards: - Dawn's Sign Gloves (Heroic): minimum level 40, hand, +4 Ingenuity, +4 Reasoning, +30 each for Utilities,Tools and Station skills 50 silver +100 New Targonor Artisans faction +100 Thestra Artisans faction 300,000 Crafting Experience (@ level 46) Halgarad Area Quest: The Herbalist's Equipment Starting NPC: Orlanna Grandor, behind crafting building Location: Halgarad Task: Repair the tools given by the NPC, Grade "A" Required Reward: Your choice of +50 Halgarad Artisan Faction +50 Thestra Artisans faction 50 Copper ---- Other Areas Quest: Outpost Work Starting NPC: Cort Owen (Tursh), Nighthunter Lilren[[ (Halgarad) Location: Multiple Cities Requirements: Level 11 Task: Deliver crate of crafting supplies to Farquard Temmers in Fisher's Pen Reward: 10000 crafting experience (no coin or faction reward) This appears to be a quest offered by the finishing taskmaster in each of the Thestran cities. Once you've done the quest in one city, it will not be available in other cities. 3 Nickel Ore, 3 Mature Cotton Bale, 3 Thorn Timber, 3 Scraggy Hide, or 3 Gneiss Slab 12,000 Crafting Experience Kojani Quests Tanvu Area Quest: [[Swordsmith's Letter NPC: Nujen Starsinger Location: Tanvu, crafting area Quest Level: Level 5 Task: Deliver a letter to Karenda Bluewine, on the southwestern dock of Dallerjuba Village, north across the bay from Tanvu Reward: 3,500 Crafting Experience; +5 Tanvu Artisan Faction; 1 Silver (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) ---- Quest: The Swordsmith's Apprentice Starting NPC: Karenda Bluewine Prerequisite: Level 12, Must have completed "Swordsmith's Letter" Location: Dallerjuba Village, north across from bay from Tanvu. Standing at the end of the westernmost dock. Items Needed: 1 Nickel Ore, 1 Toughened Leather Strapping, 1 Imbalanced Large Hilt, 1 Carnelian Jewel Reward: Tanvu Swordcrafter's Gloves Soulbound Crafting Hands +9 Finesse +16 Crafting Tool Use Item Level: 18 +75 Tanvu Artisans Faction +75 Kojani Artisans Faction 12,000 Crafting Experience Note: Although Karenda says to find him in Tanvu with the materials, he really means to return to the same spot, which isn't technically in the city of Tanvu. This quest is a prerequisite to "The Swordsmith's Apprentice: Craftsmanship" under "Other Quests" (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-18-07) ---- Quest: The Swordsmith's Apprentice: Craftsmanship Starting NPC: Karenda Bluewine Location: Dallerjuba Village, north across the bay from Tanvu, standing at the end of the westernmost dock Prerequisite: Complete "The Swordsmith's Apprentice" Leatherworkers: Scraggy Bundle Blacksmiths: Nickle Ingot Artificers: Thorn Board Task: Craft a component for a sword and return it to Karenda. Reward: Master Karenda's Band (Heroic) Soulbound Crafting Head +10 Problem Solving +6 Finesse +12 Finishing Skills +12 Crafting Station Use +6 Crafting Tool Use Activated Ability: Master Karenda's Focus (3 minute 12 point buff to problem solving and reasoning. It has a 10 minute refresh.) Item Level: 20 +200 Tanvu Artisans' Faction +250 Kojan Artisans' Faction 15,000 Crafting Experience Temporary buff "Barbwood Talisman" (lasts one hour, gives +12 AC, +24 Hit Points, and Damage Shield 2) Notes: Again, although the quest says to go to him in Tanvu when you are finished, you return to the same spot in the village. When you receive the recipe (at the moment) it says it is a refining recipe, but it is really under finishing recipes. Also, note that this quest requires a rare item: (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-18-07) Martok Area Quest: Lost Kef Starting NPC: Mutokash Location: Martok Quest Level: Level 5 Objective: Find Kef Jortul somewhere in the outskirts of Martok. Mutokash only knows that he is somewhere in the area, possibly at Gaxton Village, doing some building repair. As you enter the town he's on the right side behind a building. /target Kef picks him up easily. Reward: 4,000 crafting xp, 100 adventuring xp, +5 Martok Artisan Faction; 2 Silver 50 Copper (Quest Details Verified 7-19-07) ---- Quest: Korgan's Project Starting NPC: Korgan Location: Martok Items Needed: 2 Weakened Wood Boards, 1 Barbed Wood Board, 2 Copper Ingots, 1 Ratty Bundle Reward: Orcish Workers Bandana Lv. 10 head, +6 Problem Solving; 50 copper +75 Martok Artisans faction +75 Kojan Artisans faction, 9,000 Crafting Experience (@ level 15) (Quest Details Verified 8-19-07) Tawar Galan / Ca'ial Brael Area Quest: Artist's Supplies Starting NPC: Layel Winroa (Ca'ial Brael Artist) Location: Tawar Galan, inside the crafting area (on the beach, under a tree, a bit north of the teleporter) Quest Level: Level 12 Items Needed: 3 Basalt Slabs, 2 Slate stone blocks, 1 Marquise Cut Quartz Gem Rewards: Sharktooth Chisel +2 Finesse and +5 Tool Effectiveness Merchant's Shirt +11 Problem Solving and +33 Crafting Utility Use 1 silver +50 Kojan Artisans faction +1 Ca'ial Brael faction +1 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area faction +50 Ca'ial Brael Artisans 10,000 Crafting Experience (@ level 15) Note: The jewelry must be attuned with Resistance, not with Attribute! (Quest Details Verified 11-20-07) ---- Quest: Fiend Hunter's Gear Starting NPC: Kanni Quest Level: 8 Location: Ca'ial Brael, crafting platform Task: To repair equipment given to you by the NPC (chest armor and a weapon) The items to be repaired required Grade A. Reward: Fiend Hunter's Apron (Rare): lv. 10 Apron, +2 Ingenuity, +2 Reasoning, +5 Crafting Utility Use; +75 Ca'ial Brael Artisan Faction +125 Kojani Artisan Faction 50 Copper 12,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) ---- Quest: Legendary Fiend Hunter's Weapon Starting NPC: Kanni Location: Ca'ial Brael, crafting platform Prerequisite: Crafting Level 21, Must have completed "Fiend Hunter's Gear" Task: Find Kanni in the Wailing Wind Asylum and speak with her. Search for the Rakhane, a legendary polearm, on the skeletons in the area. (I found it on one near Kanni, on the edge near the cliff. Not sure if the location changes.) Speak with Kanni again and return to a crafting station to repair the weapon, returning it to Kanni in Ca'ial Brael when you are finished. Rewards: (Choice of) - Fiend Hunter's Hammer: +5 Armor Smithing, +5 Weapon Smithing, +16 Tool Effectiveness, Activated Ability: Fiend Hunter's Craftsmanship, level 20 - Fiend Hunter's Knife: +5 Tailoring, +5 Leatherworking, +16 Tool Effectiveness, Activated Ability: Fiend Hunter's Craftsmanship, level 20 - Fiend Hunter's Saw: +5 Mineralogy, +5 Carpentry, +16 Tool Effectiveness, Activated Ability: Fiend Hunter's Craftsmanship, level 20 Activated ability increases Finesse by +5 for 10 minutes Reward includes: +100 Ca'ael Brael Artisan Faction +250 Kojan Artisan Faction 2 Silver, 50 Copper 30,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 11-24-07) - Faction and Exp Increased. Qalian Quests Khal Area Quest: Dune Eagle Shipment Starting NPC: Izzet Reymara (Master of the Dune Eagle Trading Company) Quest Level: 8 Location: Khal, outer eastern side, on the second floor of the building located next to the tent with the crafting tables next to the NPC Rahia Jadarri Items Needed: 2 Brigand's Weakened Wood Board; 3 Sentry's Copper Ingot; 2 Mystic's Mangled Leather Bundle Reward: Dune Eagle Trading Company Apron (Heroic): lv. 10 Apron, +15 Finishing Skills, +15 Refining Skills (JUNK! Almost anything else is better) 90 Khal Artisans 150 Qalian Artisans 1 Silver 10,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 10-04-11) ---- Quest: Outpost Work NPC: Kiarvan Beshandi (Finishing Taskmaster) in the Khal crafting room Prerequisite: Crafting Level 11 Objective: Deliver supplies to Jaoi Dernox (Refining Taskmaster) at the Refugee Camp in Jharru Flats Reward: 10,000 Crafting Experience Note: This quest is offered in many areas, but can only be done once overall. ---- Quest: The Charm Maker's Teachings Starting NPC: Nedas Araken Location: Khal, in Primal Conclave - less than 10m away from the Necromancer Instructor Objective: Read "The Charm Maker's Teachings" book. Rewards: 10,000 Crafting Experience Points. ---- Quest: Charm Crafting Starting NPC: Nedas Araken Location: Khal, in Primal Conclave - less than 10m away from the Necromancer Instructor Objective: Craft a practice charm. Rewards: 20,000 Crafting Experience Points. 100 Qalian Charm Crafters faction and 50 Qalian Artisan Faction Recipes Awarded: Harvest Charm (Level 22) Fire Charm (Level 37) Earth Charm (Level 37) Wind Charm (Level 37) Water Charm (Level 37) Lomshir Area Quest: The Dyemaker's Tests Starting NPC: Kaji Uraander Location: Lomshir, under one of the tents mid-town. Items Needed: Jute Stitched Shoes, Copper Gauntlets, Weakened Club (one of each, all Qalian style) Reward: 3 x Black Dye; 3x White Dye; 3x Red Dye; 3x Light Purple Dye +30 Lomshir Artisan Faction +25 Qalian Artisan Faction 7,500 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 11-20-07) - Faction and xp increased. ---- Quest: Lomshir Supplies Starting NPC: Hekash Valmir Location: Lomshir Prerequisite: Crafting Level 20 Task: Craft 3 "Component Parts" from a special finishing recipe Reward: Lomshir Craftsman's Gloves (Legendary): +18 Tool Use, +18 Crafting Station, +18 Utility Use 25 Silver +50 Lomshir Artisan Faction +50 Qalian Artisan Faction 15,000 Crafting Experience (Quest Details Verified 11-20-07) - Faction and xp increased. Hathor Zhi Area NOTE: Many will be KoS here. To gain Hathor Zhi faction, craft at Desert Sun outpost in Infineum Plateau Quest: Arming Hathor Zhi Starting NPC: Sallan Lerris (Master Blacksmith) Location: Hathor Zhi, inner crafting area Items Needed: 2 Tin Claws, 3 Brigand's Martial Staffs, 2 Charlatan's Mitts, 3 Toughened Leather Strapping, 1 Imbalanced Small Hilt Reward: Decorative Artisan's Pants (Heroic): lv. 10 legs, +3 Problem Solving, +3 Ingenuity, +15 Crafting Utility Use 4500 Crafting Experience +50 Hathor Zhi Artisan Faction +50 Qalian Artisan Faction 2 Silver 50 Copper Varryn Dunes Area Quest: The Ambassador's Repairs NPC: Shinsa Moonfall Location: Varryn Dunes Kojani Trading Post Prerequisites: 23 Artificer Tasks: - Repair 1x Ambassador's Chair (Grade B) - Repair 1x Ambassador's Figurine (Grade B) - Repair 1x Ambassador's Vase (Grade B) Reward: Recipe: Repair Stone 20,000 Crafting Experience Mekalia Area Quest: Best Artisan Ever Starting NPC: Zolu Sowuf Location: Mekalia, crafting area Items Needed: 3 Barbed Wood Board, 3 Copper Sheet, 3 Basalt Stone Block, 3 Mangled Leather Bundle, 2 Cotton Cloth Bolt Rewards: (All three items are received on completion) Oiled Leather Apron (rare) +1 Ingenuity +7 Finishing Skills Item Level: 5 Padded Vest (rare) +2 Finesse +2 Problem Solving +13 Crafting Tool Use Item Level: 9 Oiled Leather Boots (rare) +1 Finesse +5 Crafting Station Use Item Level: 5 6,000 Crafting Experience (@ level 15) +50 Mekalia Artisan Faction +50 Qalia Artisan Faction +1 Mekalia Faction +0 Forces of General Irinas Ulbaen Faction (Quest Details Verified 12-15-07) - Faction increased. Ahgram Area Quest: Fresh Cloth Starting NPC: Kaneb Adon Location: Ahgram, next to clothing merchant Items Needed: 3 Cotton Cloth Bolt, 1 Cotton Grifter's Bolt, 2 Mystic's Jute Bolts Reward: Artist's Smock +30 Crafting Station Use, +9 Problem Solving 20,000 Crafting Experience 50 Ahgram Artisan Faction 40 Qalian Artisan Faction (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-18-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: Exotic Crafting Supplies Starting NPC: Dawen Krelodog Location: Ahgram Requirements: level 21 Task: Craft Brigand's Mangled Leather Bundle (3), Grifter's Cotton Cloth Bolt (1), Sentry's Copper Sheet (1) Rewards: 10s Artisan's Copper Ring (Level 20 rare, +1 Finesse, +4 Crafting tools) 30,000 Crafting Experience +30 Ahgram artisans +30 Qalian artisans faction (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-18-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: Assorted Supplies Starting NPC: Soreen Nazei Location: Refining Taskmaster in the Crafting area of Ahgram on Qalia. (Note: This is a quest, not a work order, that she gives.) Items Needed: 3 Barbed Wood Boards, 1 Slate Stone Block, 2 Weakened Wood Boards Reward: Rat Hide Utility Pouch, level 20, Rare, 40 slots crafting container, +9 Crafting Utility Use 3 silver, 50 copper +50 Ahgram Artisans faction +50 Qalian Artisans faction 25,000 crafting experience (Quest Details Verified 8-10-07 @ level 23) (Quest Details Verified 11-18-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: Harvest Supply Starting NPC: Soreen Nazei Location: Refining Taskmaster in the Crafting area of Ahgram on Qalia. (Note: This is a quest that she gives, not a work order.) Items Needed: 3 Garnet Samples, 10 Jute Bales, 1 Slate Slab Reward: Rat Hide Toolbelt, level 20, Rare, 4 slots toolbelt, +1 Finesse, +1 Ingenuity, +1 Crafting Tool Use; 10 silver +50 Ahgram Artisans faction +50 Qalian Artisans faction 21,000 crafting experience (Quest Details Verified 7-18-07) (Quest Details Verified 11-18-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: Tonic Start: Nelon Issan Location: Ahgram Level:20 Objective: Discover the thief and unravel the mystery. Nelon's Tonic Formula (0/1) Walkthrough: Speak with Nelon Issan (Ahgram) Speak with Joley Poral (Ahgram) Speak with Rold Dakavstan (Ahgram) Goto the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Joley Poralin the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Rold Dakavstan in the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Jar Tej in the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Joley Poralin the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Rold Dakavstan in the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Kejar Rultav on the Docks outside the Crafter's Forum in Khal Kejar Rultav hands over Nelon's Tonis Formula Use your Ahgram Influence Speak with Joley Poralin the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Rold Dakavstan in the Tradewind Tavern in Khal Speak with Nelon Issan (Ahgram) Reward: Resource Transmutation Ring Slot: Crafting Left Finger Soulbound +13 Refining Skills +200 Ahgram Artisans faction +250 Qalian Artisans faction 500 adventuring experience 100,000 crafting experience Nelon's Tonic (16 min buff that gives +20 Reasoning, +15 Ingenuity, +15 Finesse) 50 Silver (Quest Details Verified 8-10-07) but received 94,300 xp at level 23. Keiylia reported 58,000 crafting xp at level 20. (Quest Details Verified 11-24-07) - Faction increased. ---- Quest: Nelon's Utility Pouch NPC: Nelon Issan Location: Ahgram Requirements: Need Info Quest: Nelon's Toolbelt NPC: Nelon Issan Location: Ahgram Requirements: Need Info Quest: The Origin of the Catalysts NPC: Nelon Issan Location: Ahgram Requirements: Completion of Nelon's Tonic Quest Qalia Artisan Faction 100 Ahgram Artisan Faction 25 Crafting Level 45 Description: Meet four Master Artisans in *Tursh: Kalind Endalson (stuck in the wall at the harvesting barn outside of town) May require you to do a few WO's if you have no faction. *New Targonor: Grodek (at the NT crafting square - SE area) Requests 1 of the following: (1) Reinforced wood grip, (1) reinforced large hilt, or (1) tanned leather lining *Dallerjuba Village (port town across the water from Tanvu): Karenda Bluewine Karenda asks that you deliver a letter to Nujen Starsinger in Tanvu crafting area. Nujen Starsinger asks that you return a letter to Karenda Bluewine. *Khal: Izzet Reymara (east of Khal at the Dune Eagle Trading Company) TIP: When you talk to each Master, make sure the note appears in you inventory before moving onto the next Master. Reward: Shandrel's Focus (Earring, +8 all skills and stats, summons random T5 crystal every 72 in game hours) +250 Thestra, Qalia, and Kojan artisan faction + 1,000 adventure experience + 500,000 crafting experience Extra Reward: Unlocks Recipe "Shandrel's Robe" - Level 45 Outfitters Only (Both LW and Tailor can use) Ingredients (2) Mature Vielthread (1) Pristine Hide (1) Attuning Crystals of Brilliance (1) Resonationg Crystals of Sorcery (1) Focusing Crystals of Knowledge Credits HUGE Thanks to Laurelleth for starting the original thread. I hope you are feeling better and return to VG someday. Siufu for giving most of the info for "The Best Artisan Ever," some other quest names that I'd forgotten, and the first basic info for "The Herbalist's Equipment," "The Ambassador's Repair," and "Legendary Fiend Hunter's Weapon" danacc for giving the first (and most) info for "Arming the Shaletooth Tower" and "Tursh Supplies," entered verbatim for now, along with miscellaneous other bits. Meri for filling in a bunch of blanks on various quests, and giving some starting info for apprentice tier as well as house and ship material outfitter quests, entered partly verbatim (some editing for format). Gargoth for giving various bits of info for many quests, including the first descriptions for the Gregan Blacque quests, "???" (Rindol Field) "Business Partner" and "Bordinar's Cleft Upkeep" to name a few. Silvermink for giving some info for "Grodek's Hammer," the Lomshir gloves quest and other quests Beaubier for info on a whole handful of blacksmith tier quests (some of which I paraphrased to keep more in line with the others, sorry!) Katrin Uzirtak for first info on Experimental Equipment quest and various other quest info. Wraith for first info on the Felgrand's Inquisition quest Ilmoran for Thestran Apprentice Outfitter info Roses for a good bit of tier quest info Kalundan for filling in gaps on multiple quests Karioki for the first info on Korgan's Project, and filling in gaps on other quests Also: Apelia, Azedi, darury, Iben Lyin, joshmvii, mogwy, Sgt_Pitt, Taipan, and Wyelde for miscellaneous bits of info here and there. Category:Quests Category:Crafting Quests Category:Crafting